halofandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Type-52 Anti-Aircraft Artillery
Untitled Where was this first seen? E93 21:33, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Update: thanks for new pics, but still need sources E93 21:36, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Over at IGN.com, two new HD Halo 3 vids, i am currently quiring the linkages. --Ajax 013 21:37, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Thank you. You should get commended. lol E93 21:58, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Yeah, i find all the new stuff and my discovories are whored! lol. Seen all those compiled images circulating on the web of the armor perms and descriptions and names on them? That was mostly my work, and i get no thanks for that! --Ajax 013 22:17, 21 September 2007 (UTC) /me shrugs, Ajax, you seem to specialize in "Unknown" stuff, oh well, on September 25th all shall be revealed, -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 22:26, 21 September 2007 (UTC) Do you guys think that we should merge this article with the other Wraith Article??? ATwig 14:06, 22 September 2007 (UTC) No, it would be like merging the M12 Wrthog LRV and the M12G1 LAAV together into one article, both are Warthogs but with a turret change, producing two distinctly different vehicles, same with this. --Ajax 013 14:15, 22 September 2007 (UTC) 2 things Did you notice that this isn't pilotable by player? If you hijack it, your punches will destroy it same time you kill the driver Also, i thought it had triple Fuel Rod Cannons. Finding out you can not pilot this Wraith really disappointed me, it's like the Wraith in Halo Combat Evolved, but if we're lucky, if they make a 4th Halo this Wraith will be able to be piloted. Until then i still have to get Halo 3!! :First of all, yes you can pilot the Wraith. And second of all, there will be no 4th Halo. And third of all, nobody gives a crap whether you've got Halo 3 or not. This is a discussion page, so you don't have to tell ppl every little thing you're thinking. :There WILL be a 4TH Halo (Halo Reach). You're confusing it with Halo 4, which is completely different and will not be made. Youngrubby 19:57, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Did you guys not read the page? It's possible to pilot it through a glitch. --Ajax 013 11:14, 24 October 2007 (UTC) The only downside the piloting this Wraith, is it has horrible traction (I guess you could call it that. It slides more than the standard Wraith), it seems slower, and everytime you get a chance to grab it, it always seems to be in a place where you can't advance that much. (The Ark Rally Point Alpha being the only exception) I dunno if any of this is in the description, but for piloting it, some specs should be written. (It also has an extreme firing rate if you pulse the trigger) KaDin 02:16, 20 February 2008 (UTC) I know this is old of a discussion, but Halo 4 is a real game that is going to be released in 2012.(just some information so those who read this talk page won't get confused) Jason Henriquez 05:30, July 1, 2011 (UTC) Should be cleaner now I thoght it talked a little to much on glitchs so i fixed it and added a new page. WRAITH 21:01, 26 November 2007 (UTC) The Trivia Section Anyone else thing the trivia section is both a little big and that some of it is pointless or doesn't make any sense? Just look at it! I think some of it should be removed. User:Imperialscouts :Yes you'll notice users put "you can drive the AA Wraith" at least 4 times on the trivia section before it was deleted. Multiplayer Balancing As we all know, this vehicle does not appear in multiplayer. However, I have an idea that could make it more suitable for online combat. First of all, it's called an 'anti-aircraft artillery'. Well, make it so that the AA Wraith can only fire into the air. That will (partially) eliminate how overpowered the vehicle is. Secondly, the AA Wraith has an absurd rate of fire. Here's my idea, change the way the thing fires. Currently, it fires six fuel rods, reloads, then starts again. That should be changed. Everytime you press the right trigger, two rods are fired at once; one from the left, another from the right. After this, there is a reload of two or three seconds (indicated by the two turrets rotating clockwise to the next available round), then the attack can continue. I think the pulse cannon (or whatever the anti-infantry cannon is called) should remain, that way the AA Wraith isn't nescessarily over-whelmed quickly. Any comments or ideas? I'm sure a human equivalant could be made as well, such as the Wolverine, a mobile surface-to-air missile system from Halo Wars.--72.141.217.254 17:02, 12 April 2008 (UTC) The AA Wraith is utterly useless as and anti-Ari vehicle, even with rapid fire. Anyone one in a banshee/ Hornet would easily be able to avoid two fuel-rod blasts (Unless they could home). And the individual Projectiles don't really do that much damage (unless you want to pump that up). Darkjigglypuff 08:16, 16 October 2008 (UTC) :In the Fuel Rod Cannon article, it said that the shots from a AA Wraith do home, more so than those of say, a Banshee. What would really need to be changed is the speed of the rounds and how far they travel before exploding. Speeding up the rounds a bit and cutting the range by 1/4 or so seems about right. Also, they sould only be placed on the large maps, such as Sandtrap, Avalanche, and Sandbox, and they would need looooooong respawn times, and maybe should be set to not spawn at start to avoid rushing. --Theend64 23:31, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ::The concept is good, but to my knowledge, there is no way to make it fire only at aerial targets. If there was, then there would have to be volumes of code that specify what precisely is in the air and what is not. Either that, or something would have to be added to the whole game that defines each vehicle as an aerial or ground vehicle (something like this already exists in the form of a flag, but it may be difficult if not impossible to use this as the definition here), and then modify the AA-Wraith version of the fuel rod to only exit the barrel when it is locked on to a vehicle marked as aerial. Other than that, amping the speed and slightly increasing the homing sounds good. Oh, the physics and movement will need to be changed, as I hear tell that this Wraith is much more cumbersome than its blue cousin. ''' ΘяɪɸɴF22 '''Me Talk CAG 01:11, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Question If there is a way to put it in multiplayer that would be great right? Well I have an idea. What if you can add it in a map via modding, but since it would be destroyed , just give it the basic elite/spartan model that does nothing. Viola, just do the glitch to get in it and your done! Someone should try this if possible. I don't think asking people to hack their games and risk geting baned from Live is a good idea.--Theend64 23:38, November 10, 2009 (UTC) You could just make it not to self-explode. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 15:47, April 30, 2010 (UTC) AA Wraith in halo reach? I saw in the first vidoc an aa wraith in the one of the sticky notes. SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 15:50, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Is anyone going to respond? SPARTAN IIIIIIIIII 18:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I don't know, I hope you can control a AA Wraith in Halo Reach, it would be awesome xD 16:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC)Slasher Can they add it to Halo 4? I want them to add it to Halo 4 (maybe via DLC multiplayer only). The firing rate need to be powered down to 6 (1 per a barrel) shots and reload for 3.75 seconds before firing again. The design should look the same as the regular wraith (except its red/crimson coloration and its cannons) and as you exit/enter the vehicle the cannons should fold down/up the same way as it did the Halo 3. Lastly the fuel rods should also lose the homing aim like the banshee bomb did. -- 22:54, March 26, 2013 (UTC) This is 1 out of 3 vehicles I want added back to Halo 4. The others I want 343 Industries to add is the Revenant and the Hornet. -- 23:11, March 26, 2013 (UTC) The AAA Wraith will return to the Spartan Assault game. Seen it in one of the screenshots on Halo Waypoint.-- 16:01, June 5, 2013 (UTC)